


5 Times Nursey & Dex Slept in the Wrong Bunks

by Leslie_Knope



Series: 5 Times With Nursey and Dex [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: And one time it didn't matter.





	5 Times Nursey & Dex Slept in the Wrong Bunks

**Author's Note:**

> My first Check Please fic! I'm so excited, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> A million thank yous to Hannah (aka [42hrb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/works), aka [exhuastedpigeon](https://exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com/)) for being such a great supporter of this fic. I literally wouldn't have written it without you.
> 
> Thank you to Ngozi for creating such wonderful characters, and if for _some reason_ you haven't read the comic, [go do it](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/)!

“You sure you don’t wanna beer?” Nursey asks. He stretches off the bed to waggle his can in front of Dex’s face, but he just bats it away with an irritated huff.

“Fuck off,” he bites. “I have an exam at 8 am, and I need to finish this so I can actually get some fucking sleep.”

He shrugs and leans back against the wall, stretching his legs across Dex’s bed. Nursey won the top bunk during a coin flip—Bitty’s chirp about the chances of another stuck coin was _not_ appreciated—but much to Dex’s chagrin, he’s often too lazy to climb all the way up there when he’s doing homework or whatever. Dex prefers working at the desk, anyway, so it works out. And actually, the whole sharing a room thing is going better than most people had anticipated. They still give each other shit about pretty much everything, but they weirdly work pretty well as roommates. They’re both still alive, at least.

A sudden shout from somewhere in the Haus startles Nursey, and he jerks, spilling a good portion of his nearly-full beer can all over Dex’s bed.

He freezes, sucking in a breath as he stares down at the wet sheets. Okay, so he’s probably not gonna be alive for much longer. Well, it was a good run.

Finally, he glances up. Dex looks _murderous_ , and Nursey can’t hold back his grimace.

“Nursey!” he yells, banging his hand against the desk. “What the fuck! I _just_ said I have to go to bed early, and—”

“I’m sorry!” he interrupts, a lot louder than he meant to. It works, though, because Dex shuts up, his eyes wide. “It was a shitty thing to do, but it was an accident. I’ll wash your sheets and you can sleep in my bunk, okay?”

Dex opens his mouth, still looking surprised, but nothing comes out. Nursey turns away, carefully moving his books off Dex’s bed so he can strip the sheets. At least the beer doesn’t seem to have soaked into the mattress too much, thank god—as much as they live in a frat house, basically, Nursey would prefer if their room didn’t _smell_ like it.

By the time he comes back to their room, just to get a book to read while he waits for the laundry to finish, the lights are out and Dex is sprawled across Nursey’s bunk, fast asleep on his stomach with one hand dangling just over the railing. It’s weird like it always is to see him asleep, quiet and calm like he never is when he’s awake, his big body stretched out in a relaxed slump.

Flushing, Nursey averts his gaze and rummages on the desk for his book.

The Haus is quiet by the time he’s finally done, and he tiptoes up the stairs, avoiding the creaky step. When he lets himself into their room, Dex murmurs something in his sleep and flips over, but he doesn’t seem to wake up. Nursey makes the bed quickly, wincing every time the mattress creaks.

The dryer-warm sheets still somehow smell like Dex, and Nursey falls asleep in about four seconds.

* * *

Nursey limps through the doorway of their bedroom, one arm slung over Dex’s neck, and slumps against the bed frame. Dex drops both their bags from his shoulder and stretches his neck with a grimace—he’s a strong guy, but Nursey’s heavy, okay? The stairs were an adventure.

“How’s the ankle?”

Nursey sighs and looks down at his leg, where his sweatpants are rolled up to his knee and his ankle is wrapped in a bandage. “Hurts,” he says, his lower lip poking out a bit. Dex looks away. “The doc said it’s just twisted, though, and I should be good to play this weekend.”

“That’s good,” Dex says gruffly.

“Can’t believe you punched that guy.”

Dex shrugs, focuses on unpacking his bag. “Yeah, well, it was a dirty hit.”

It _was_ —some fucking goon from Princeton hit Nursey without provocation, shoving him into the boards, and Dex didn’t even really think about it before he socked him in the jaw.

“You got _ejected_ ,” Nursey stresses, and Dex’s shoulders tense.

“There were only five minutes left,” he mutters. “Not like I can play without you, anyway.”

Nursey sighs again and attempts to hop over to the ladder. He overbalances, and Dex has to shoot a hand out to grab his arm and keep him from falling over.

“Jesus Christ,” he says under his breath. “Don’t hurt your _other_ leg. Just sit down.”

Nursey looks up at his bunk with a twisted look on his face, and Dex follows his gaze. Yeah, that’s gonna be difficult.

“Just sleep down here,” he says, nodding toward his own bed. “You clearly aren’t gonna make it up to your bunk without breaking your neck, and I’m sure as hell not hauling you up there.”

He grabs the second pillow from his bed and tucks it under Nursey’s ankle to elevate his foot. Nursey shifts on the bed and frowns. “What the hell are you doing?”

Dex glares. “What does it _look_ like I’m doing? Did you not listen to the doctor?”

“Not as well as you did, apparently,” he mumbles, and Dex harshly readjusts the pillow, making Nursey wince as it jars his ankle.

“Ow, fuck. Shutting up now.”

“Good,” Dex snaps. “Now do you think you can manage not to hurt yourself while I go get some fucking ice?”

* * *

A muffled screech wakes Nursey up from an outrageously comfortable sleep, and he’s not very happy about it.

“Wha?” he slurs, still mostly unconscious. A hard punch to his shoulder snaps him out of it, and he groans. “Ow! Fuck, what was that for?”

“Why are you in my bed?” Dex says, over-enunciating in that way that means he’s pissed.

 _Oh, right_ , Nursey thinks, yawning as he flips onto his other side to face Dex, who’s braced up on one elbow and looks as pissed as he sounds. His hair is messier than usual, flopping lazily over his forehead, and—and Nursey shouldn’t continue that train of thought when it’s ass o’clock in the morning.

“You’d been awake for, like, two days with that fucking coding project,” he says, his voice rough as he scrubs a hand through his hair. “When I came back, you were finally asleep. Didn’t wanna bother you.”

Dex gives him a flat look. “You were afraid that climbing up to the top bunk would wake me up. So you decided to _get into bed with me_ instead.”

Nursey can _hear_ the italics when Dex talks, he swears.

“Okay, I was a little high, whatever,” he allows, waving his hand. “It made sense at the time.”

Dex just stares at him, expectant, but Nursey is way too tired to fight with him right now. He lets his eyes slip shut again. “What.”

“What do you mean, what?” Dex hisses. “Go up to your bunk!”

Nursey snorts. “Fuck no,” he mumbles, curling one arm up and under the pillow as he hugs it tighter. “If you don’t want me to sleep in your bed, you need to get less comfortable pillows.”

Dex drops back onto the bed with an anguished groan, and Nursey lets the soothing noise of his grumbling lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Dex shuts the door behind him and leans against it with a sigh, the music and noise from the party still vibrating slightly through his feet. Hopefully no one will come looking for him because he has zero desire to go back downstairs.

They’re celebrating a win, which is always fun, but Nursey had been flirting with some tiny, gorgeous redheaded girl all night, laughing and grinning down at her. Dex really didn’t want to examine why that bothered him so damn much, so he tossed back a couple more shots and then when that didn’t help, just snuck out and headed to their room. It’s getting late, anyway.

Surprisingly, Nursey stumbles through their door about 15 minutes later, blessedly alone. Dex, who’s in bed and mostly asleep, levers himself up lazily on one elbow.

“What happened to that girl?” he slurs, and Nursey shrugs, clumsily stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. His jeans are next, and thank god he’s wearing underwear because his crotch is just about level with Dex’s face.

“Wasn’t feelin’ it.”

Nursey’s eyes are drooped, even more so than normal, and he looks not only drunk and tired, but sad. Normally Dex would just ignore it, but his defenses aren’t exactly operating at full-steam right now. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbles as he pulls back Dex’s sheets and climbs in.

“Okayyy,” Dex says, drawing out the word as he scoots over a little bit. “You also don’t wanna sleep in your own bed?”

“Too drunk, ‘s too far,” he says, the words muffled against the skin of Dex’s shoulder, where he’s chosen to rest his head. Dex probably should have left his shirt on. “I’ll never make it.”

He snorts. “D’you need a bucket?”

Nursey shakes his head, the warm strands of his hair brushing against Dex’s cheek. “Shh. Stop yelling at me. My pillow’s moving, why’s my pillow moving, Dexy?”

 _Dexy_ , he mouths.

He might not be as wasted as Nursey, but he’s definitely still drunk, which is the only explanation for why he cards a hand through Nursey’s hair. It’s aggravatingly soft, and Nursey presses up against his hand with a little hum. “I’ll stop moving, Nursey.”

Nursey murmurs something unintelligible in response, his eyes already closed and his arm warm and heavy where it’s strewn carelessly across Dex’s torso.

* * *

“ _Are you still watching?”_

Ugh, fucking Netflix. It’s two in the morning, and they’ve been watching Breaking Bad in Dex’s bed for the past...four hours? Nursey should probably just go to sleep, but it’s Saturday, which means he doesn’t have to make good decisions.

“Hey, d’you w—” Nursey starts, but he cuts himself off sharply when he turns his head toward Dex. He’s fast asleep, his broad chest rising and falling slowly in the dim light.

Nursey exhales. He should go, right? He should take the laptop, crawl out of Dex’s bed, and go up to his own bunk.

But…but it’s cold in their room, like it always is in the Haus, and it’s so _warm_ under Dex’s blue plaid blanket. And Dex won’t mind, right? They’ve slept together before—literally, in real life, and euphemistically, in Nursey’s dreams—and if Dex complains, Nursey can just claim that he fell asleep while watching, too.

Decision made, he carefully lifts the laptop off his thighs. He exits out of the Netflix window and quietly shuts it, twisting to rest it on the floor next to the bed. Suddenly there’s a hand on the curve of his waist, squeezing a little, and Nursey freezes. Shit. Dex is awake now, surely, and this is the part where he’s going to frown at Nursey and shoot a pointed look toward the top bunk.

Nursey schools his features into an innocent look and chances a glance over his shoulder, ready to pretend that nothing’s going on. Dex is still asleep, though, and Nursey has to forcibly stop himself from making a relieved noise. Dex has shifted onto his side and must just be unconsciously reaching out for a pillow or something.

Nursey gingerly settles back down flat, careful not to dislodge Dex’s hand, and releases a measured exhale when he makes it without disrupting him. Dex’s forehead just touches the outside of Nursey’s shoulder, and now his arm is slung all the way across Nursey’s stomach.

Should he feel bad about this? Is non-consensual cuddling a thing? Shitty probably knows. They cuddled the last time they shared a bed, sure, but they were drunk. And Dex isn’t shirtless this time, unfortunately, though from all the shifting around, his loose t-shirt has ridden up enough to show off the sharp cut of his oblique, curving around his hip and down to his—

Nursey grimaces and forces himself to stare up at the slats of the top bunk. Perving on your sleeping best friend is definitely a no-go, he at least knows that much.

Moving carefully again, he tugs at the blanket so that it comes up to Dex’s armpit, as much to remove the temptation as to keep them warm.

That night it takes him a long time to fall asleep.

* * *

“What’s your homework load like tonight?”

“Uh, not that bad,” Dex says absently, talking around the pencil in his mouth as he scrolls through his dumb history assignment to make sure that he didn’t miss a question. “Why?”

He finally looks up, and Nursey’s by the bed, shifting his weight as he stands there in his boxers and a threadbare Samwell shirt. “More Breaking Bad?” he asks, a hopeful tone to his voice.

“Sure,” Dex says, trying to sound indifferent instead of eager. He’s pretty sure he fails.

He saves everything on his laptop and shuts down, then takes the time to brush his teeth and get ready for bed—knowing him, he’ll probably fall asleep in the middle of an episode, just like he did last week. _And hopefully Nursey will fall asleep again, too_ , that annoying voice in his head says.

He grimaces around his toothbrush and stares at himself in the mirror. _Get your shit together_ , he tells himself sternly. Crushing on your best friend—and _roommate_ —can only be a recipe for disaster.

Nursey already has an episode ready to go on his laptop when Dex comes out of the bathroom, and he crawls over him to his customary spot against the wall. “And why do we always do this in _my_ bunk, huh?”

“Your pillows are comfier, I swear,” Nursey protests, and Dex rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Nursey rests the laptop on his stomach like usual, but practically before the opening credits are even over, he starts fidgeting. Each shift of his weight jerks the screen, and Dex grits his teeth. “Oh my _god_ , stay still,” he hisses, hooking one of his legs on top of Nursey’s.

Nursey retaliates with one of _his_ legs, and soon enough they’re pushing and kicking at each other, each trying to gain the upper hand with their lower bodies. “Stay still, Dexy,” Nursey mocks, and Dex rolls his eyes. He stops moving, as does Nursey, but neither of them untangle their legs.

Okay. So now leg cuddling is apparently a thing—it’s cool. Dex is fine.

An episode later, Dex is _not_ fine.

It’s just…Nursey smells really good, okay? Dex has no idea if it’s his deodorant or soap or whatever—and it’s not like he’s going to _ask_ —but he doesn’t hate how his sheets smell like Nursey for a while after he spends time in his bed.

Dex shifts onto his side, hopefully under the guise of being able to see the screen better. If it puts his nose right next to Nursey’s shoulder, well then that’s nobody’s business.

As they watch, Dex has to stop himself from drifting off a couple times. He is just so insanely comfortable, even though they’re full-on cuddling and also full-on _not talking about it_. But then Netflix pauses for its dumb _are you still watching_ thing, and Dex curses up a storm in his head. Somebody’s gonna have to move now, and that means it’s probably gonna get awkward.

“Are you awake?” Nursey asks after a second, his voice quiet. Dex doesn’t let himself turn to look up at him.

“Yeah. Do you wanna keep watching?”

“I don’t wanna go up to my bunk,” Nursey whispers, and Dex’s heart freezes for a second.

“Why not?” he asks, quite proud of how steady his voice is. There’s an obvious answer—the answer he really wants to hear—but it’s equally probable that Nursey’s just gonna wax poetic again about his pillows or whatever.

Nursey rolls over onto his side, facing Dex. Their faces are only a few inches apart, and somehow Nursey is still impossibly handsome even in the wan light of the laptop, that asshole. His pupils are blown, Dex can tell, and he swallows.

“You know why,” Nursey says, a little louder than before. But that’s Nursey’s _bro_ voice, the one he uses when he wants to sound a lot cockier than he feels, and strangely, that’s enough to relax Dex.

He feels confident enough to slide forward a bit, and he’s rewarded with Nursey licking his lips. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yes, you _asshole_ ,” Nursey snaps, and Dex smirks before he leans in that last fateful inch.

He’s thought about this, obviously— _all the fucking time_ , actually, which has been really inconvenient for his overall productivity as a human being. But all the times he’s thought about it—in the shower, at dinner, in class, during practice, in the shower again—it’s never happened quite like this.

He expected it to be harsh and bruising, a natural extension of their normal abrasiveness. Instead it’s almost awkwardly soft, no more intense than the first time Dex kissed a girl when he was 15.

Trust Derek Fucking Nurse to always keep surprising him.

Dex actually freaks out for a second—maybe he was reading the signs wrong?—but just when he’s about to pull back, Nursey presses against him harder and adjusts the angle, making it better. Dex’s mouth drops open in relief, and Nursey takes advantage of it immediately.

Oh, fuck, there it is. This is the kiss he’s dreamt of, hard and deep and searching, and Dex can only attempt to kiss back on autopilot while he marvels at how Nursey’s lips are even softer than they look.

Nursey surges up onto one elbow, and Dex lets himself be pressed down flat onto the mattress. Without breaking the kiss, Nursey slowly shifts on top of him, and Dex spreads his legs a little to give him room. He’s not used to having someone so heavy on top of him, obviously, but he likes it—likes it a lot, actually.

The kiss gets sloppier as their hands start roaming, Nursey’s sliding up into Dex’s hair while Dex tucks his under Nursey’s shirt, spreading wide on his back. Nursey is hard, which is equal parts reassuring and terrifying, and when Dex rocks up against him on autopilot, Nursey’s hand tightens in his hair.

It induces a startling reaction in Dex, this cascade of sparks that shoots all the way down to his toes, and he arches against Nursey’s hand with a little whine. Nursey smirks into the kiss, that asshole, but then he tugs on his hair again and Dex’s brain whites out.

“Fuck,” he whispers. He’s a little dazed, he thinks, because it takes him a second to realize that they’re not kissing anymore, that Nursey has moved on to Dex’s neck.

“Will,” he says quietly, scraping his teeth over Dex’s earlobe. Dex shivers, and Nursey must feel it because he grins against his neck before dropping a biting kiss below his ear.

“Fuck you,” he manages, and Nursey chuckles, a little puff of warm air that makes Dex shiver again when it hits the sensitive skin of his neck, damp from Nursey’s mouth.

“Will,” he says again, even softer this time, and Dex has to clench his eyes closed.

“ _Derek_ ,” he counters, then almost immediately gasps when Nursey latches onto his neck and _sucks_. That’s gonna be a bitch to hide tomorrow.

Dex slides his hand into those soft curls to impatiently guide Nursey back to his mouth, then uses his grip to give an experimental tug. Nursey hums happily but doesn’t react much besides that. Okay, not as knee-meltingly hot as it is for Dex then, good to know.

Nursey pulls back again, and Dex can’t hold back his groan. “Why do you keep _stopping_ ,” he grumbles.

“Have you done this before?” Nursey asks, as infuriatingly _chill_ as ever, and Dex freezes. Has he made some kind of glaring dude-on-dude sex error? Is his inexperience that obvious?

“Had someone touch my dick?” he says instead, going for flippant.

“Had a _guy_ touch your dick.”

Fuck.

“No,” he forces himself to say. Nursey hums. “But if you’re gonna use that as an excuse to _stop_...,” Dex continues, trailing off in a way that he hopes is threatening but probably comes off as closer to desperate.

Nursey just smiles, though, that damn slow grin that gets Dex every time. “Nah. Just seeing what I have to live up to.”

Dex snorts. “Lucky for you. No pressure.”

“Nah,” Nursey says lazily, tightening his grip even more on Dex’s hip. “Now I have to ruin you for every other guy.”

Dex’s eyes widen, but before he can examine the implications of _that_ , Nursey lunges up and fuses their mouths together again. They manage to get their shirts off, and Nursey only elbows Dex in the face once.

Then before Dex even realizes what’s happening, Nursey scoots back and strips off Dex’s boxers. “Can I?” he asks, his lower lip caught in his teeth as he stares at Dex’s dick. He manages to choke out a _yes_ because Nursey can do whatever the fuck he wants down there.

Jesus Christ, _especially_ if he’s just going to close his mouth around his dick and go to town. It’s just hard suction, fast and slick and so good that Dex thinks he’s going to cry. He gets one glimpse of Nursey folded up at the bottom of the bed, one hand locked around Dex’s hip with a blissed-out look on his face, and has to quickly slam his eyes shut. He _definitely_ can’t look at those hollowed-out cheeks, otherwise he’s gonna come.

Who is he kidding, he’s gonna come, anyway. He manages to stave it off for a few minutes by replaying highlights of their last game—although that quickly derails, too, because _Nursey_ —but then he’s tugging on Nursey’s hair and fighting the urge to thrust up into his mouth.

Nursey pulls off obediently, but Dex only lasts about two strokes of that calloused hand before he comes with a whimper, his face scrunching up in a way that’s probably really unattractive. He doesn’t give a shit, though, because his bones are about to melt straight through the bed.

When he’s finally able to blink away the haze, Nursey is stretched out next to him, lazily stroking himself. “Stop that,” Dex snaps, batting Nursey’s hand away.

Nursey laughs but obeys, bringing both arms up near his head and stretching out in a way that he probably knows is really attractive. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Well, Dex doesn’t know, exactly. But Nursey’s looking _way_ too proud of himself at the moment, and Dex needs to take care of that as quickly as possible.

He feels steady enough to sit up and climb on top of Nursey, straddling his hips before he carefully picks up his dick. Nursey hisses, his eyes wide, which is an encouraging sign. The angle’s all wrong, and it feels weird in his hand, but a dick is a dick and by god, Dex can figure it out.

He’s a methodical kind of guy, and it doesn’t take that long to land on the specific grip and stroke that seems to really do it for Nursey. He keeps fidgeting, though, almost dislodging Dex and messing up his strategy, and that just won’t do.

“Stop. Moving,” he grinds out, holding him down harder with more of his weight, and Nursey fucking _whines_ , turning his face into the pillow.

Well that’s interesting.

Dex uses his free hand to grab both of Nursey’s wrists, holding them together against Nursey’s chest. He’s gasping for breath now, staring up at Dex with heavy-lidded eyes, and Dex swallows under the attention. He doesn’t stop, though, and soon enough Nursey certainly feels like he’s about to come, his legs moving restlessly and heels sliding against the sheets as he twitches under Dex’s weight.

Feeling a little vindictive, Dex slows his hand, loosening his grip so that his fingertips are barely brushing Nursey’s dick. Nursey groans, clenching his eyes shut. “I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you,” he says, but with the way he’s panting and wheezing, it doesn’t sound very threatening.

Dex says as much, and Nursey pouts, his lower lip sticking out adorably. Wait—should Dex be thinking that a guy’s _adorable_ when he has said guy’s dick in his hand?

Whatever.

Dex takes mercy on him and speeds up again, making Nursey gasp gratefully. “Dex, Dex, Dex, _fuck_ ,” he says, fighting against Dex’s grip on his hands as he thrashes. All the straining is making Nursey’s muscles bunch with the effort, and Dex kinda wishes he had a free hand so he could touch them—biceps, chest, abs, he’s not picky. He settles for staring instead, a little mesmerized by how Nursey’s muscles shift under his smooth skin.

Nursey suddenly curls up and comes with a yell, his abs standing out in relief as he shoots all over his own stomach and Dex’s hand. The sight is enough to make Dex’s dick give a hopeful twitch, but he ignores it and keeps a grip on him through the aftershocks, until Nursey bites his lip and shakes his head.

Nursey dislodges his wrists from Dex’s grip and yanks him down for a sloppy kiss, which is really just the two of them mostly panting into each other’s mouths. Dex is pretty sure he says something sappy, actually, but whatever.

He pulls back after a minute to swipe at their stomachs with a corner of the sheet and wipe his hand on Nursey’s chest, ignoring the groan he gets in response.

Nursey is pretty obviously one of those guys who’s completely useless after sex, and as soon as Dex lies back down next to him, Nursey rolls over and locks an arm over his chest. “I’m sure as fuck not gonna go up to my bunk now,” he slurs, and Dex pets his hair with a sigh.

“Fine. You can stay, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always looking for more CP people to follow, so come hang out with me [on Tumblr](http://leslieknopeismyshiningstar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
